onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:Sanjuanwolf2/@comment-26575165-20181230173420/@comment-29735840-20190106015316
Greenn06 ; C est sûre que si on rentre dans les détails ou si on cherche la comparaison parfaite ça ne marche pas. Restons sur one piece et je vais t expliquer pourquoi : Les 7 corsaires sont d anciens pirates qd le pacte est rompu, ils sont des ennemis du GM et pas des moindres tandis que la France n attaquerais jamais la Belgique pour ça. Sachant surtout qu il faudrait divisé la Belgique en 7 États. On l a vu vu et revu, les corsaires ne sont pas unis, chacun fait a sa sauce, certains se baladent etc Ce qui veut dire que dans one piece, les 7 corsaires sont dans une position très large de minorité. Concrètement ça veut dire qu ils ont pas le choix et ont l a bien vu avec Jinbei a impel down, tt les corsaires qui ont répondu présent sauf Teach ayant en tête un plan bien définit. Du coup oui, les corsaires sont obligés de répondre présent. Le pourquoi on les obligent j y ai déjà répondu : efficacité, minimiser les pertes. Votre problème c est surtout que c est bien sympas de mettre en avant les 7 corsaires, le truc c est qu ils ont servit quasiment a rien tous, d autant que 2 d entre eux étaient ds l autre camp et Teach. Faux, les corsaires rompe l'acte plusieurs fois sans l'aide de Luffy le GM n'a jamais réagit, meme pas un Amiral Justement on nous explique rien Uchiha, on nous dit seulement que : 3 pouvoirs forment l'équilibre, on n en sait pas plus. Chacun peut avoir son interprétation. Un calcul ? Ça peut pas marcher ou alors il faut que tu prennes en compte ce que j ai dis plus haut à savoir : séparé (diviser) la force des corsaires par 7, les corsaires n est pas une force que l on peut compter dans son ensemble. Ajoute a cela la non implication a 100% mais disons a 50% de l ensemble corsaire. C est pas finis.. En cas d alliance entre 2 empereurs, le risque que certains d entre eux changent de camp ou s en vont (ça été le cas pr Mihawk qd Shanks s est pointé / Jinbei pr BB). Tu crois toujours que l équilibre c est yonkous = QG Marine + 7 corsaires ? Ou que 2 yonkous > QG Marine + 7 corsaires ? Moi de plus en plus je pense a un équilibre subjectif, c est a dire que qd 1 yonkous meurt le sang coule (BB), qd 1 corsaire tombe (dofla, croco..) cela a des répercussions négatives aussi etc Pardon, on nous explique rien ? les corsaires font l'équilibre depuis le début du manga c'est dit et redit et si le GM vont les chasser c'est uniquement parce qu'ils auront trouvé une puissance comparable a celle des corsaires Il a détruit 16 équipages des 47 (ou 44) équipages alliés. Encore une fois c est une belle performance mais : ''' Mais tu as dis qu'il a battu juste un seul allié de BB ^^ '''1- weeble est comparé a BB jeune....! Mais ca reste un Shichibukai pour l'instant 2- Si les 16 sont du même niveau ou presque de celui de Ao, c est a dire les 16 plus nazes c est pas top. Les allié de BB ont neutralisé presque tout les VA présent a MF donc non ils sont loin d'etre faible 3- weeble comparé a un BB jeune, heureusement qu il peut en lui vs 1 équipage le décimer et ensuite passer a un autre etc ''' Comparé avec BB par la force Brute parce que tu peux pas comparer Weble et toute ces capacité surtout qu'il a un FDD ( c'est une autre histoire ) a BB '''Pour moi du moment que weeble est comparé a un BB jeune, c est un corsaire bien plus fort que la moyenne corsaire. Mais en soit, Moria en aurait fait autant pr moi : Moria Vs Ao et son équipage, victoire Moria. Ou alors prenons Hancock, doflamingo etc Jte le dis, Ao est complètement insignifiant, durant la guerre il a servit a quedal et je crois qu il vaut quedal. Moria meme pas capable de prendre le dessus sur Curiel, arrêtons un peu sauf si tu crois que les commandant de BB meme les plus faible sont plus fort que tout les 43 capitaine allié de BB alors qu'n voit dans le FB qu'il se mettent a 2 y compris Ace pour combattre l'un de ces capitaine allié Ben c est un avis, moi jpense que s ils étaient pas a fond, c est parce que le but était de vaincre l adversaire a petit feu : stratégie mais aussi parce que ce n est pas nécessaire pr eux. Akainu est celui qui c est le plus impliqué mais de la a dire qu il était a fond je crois pas, s il était a fond MF aurait été un volcan, aurait ressemblé a punk hasard. A fond en terme d exploitation, oui et non, au début akainu mains dans les poches / akainu vénère. Mais en terme de puissance, au vu de punk hazard j en doute. Et en plus ils ne le pouvaient pas a moins qu'Oda aurait été pret a faire qu'un amiral a fond tue des milliers de marines de son camps. ''' 1 Si le but est de tuer BB par petit feu je te rappel qu'ils ont pas réussi a le faire c'est BN qui l'a fait 2 Akainu n'était pas a fond alors qu'il s'est fait massacré par BB ? XD 3 me parler de Punk hazard alors que c'est un combat qui a duré 10 jour entre deux amiraux, je te rappel qu'un simple échange entre BB et SHanks deux Yonku a suffit pour faire fondre le ciel en deux ^^ '''Et en quoi il serait a fond ? Personne ne le sait sauf Oda. Marco est le type idéal pour contrer une attaque de kizaru a distance, la facilité c est son fdd, vista qui serait au même niveau que Marco, n aurait pas pu en faire autant. Et quand Oda affirme que Marco=Amiraux a MF ? non sur ca on le sait tous a part biensur ceux qui veulent pas l'admettre Ben l idée est bonne mais le résultat réel c est qu ils sont d une grande aide mais pas indispensable car oui ils ne coopèrent pas pleinement (pas a fond), ne sont pas alliés. On nous infirme de la part de Hancock qu'il es indispensable que les SC soit présent a MF sinon il perdent leur statu, donc oui le GM avait besoin d'eux dire le contraire c'est vraiment faire part d'une mauvaise fois '- Jinbei (via Oda donc) qui dit que Aokiji et Akainu était aussi puissant, résultat au bout de 10 jours' Et ce meme Kuzan n'est qu'un sbires d'un Yonku pour l'instant '- scan 00, Sengoku dit a Garp qu il va s occuper de Shiki et Garp qui va s occuper de Roger sachant que chez Roger on a Rayleight aussi. Tu vas me dire que c est le passé, les amiraux actuels n ont rien a voir avec la nouvelle génération ? C est pr ça qu on apprends par Oda récemment que Akainu aurait mis fin a one piece en 2 ans pendant que BM galère, que kaido s allie avec les samouraïs, produit des smiles et que tous veulent le one piece ou presque (donc des ennemis). Et que ce même gars a la plus puissante attaque de one piece.' 1 rien nous prouve que ni Kaido ni BM cherche le OP XD 2 BAH OUI garp pouvait pourchasser Roger ca c'est un fait, mais ca fait plus de 10 ans que aucun amiral n'ose pourchasser un Yonku a notre connaissance ces nouveau amiral 3 Ce Akainu il a perdu contre un Yonku mourront, si Akainu peut trouver le OP en un an c'est normal vu sa puissance Kizaru qui se propose d allez a la rencontre kaido-BM (sachant que BM va pas se déplacer seule et que kaido est a wano avec les samouraïs). ' Et son Amiral en chef le grand Sakazuki qui se méfie des samurai et lui interdit de partir ? - les amiraux = 1 des 3 pouvoirs qui forment l équilibre, on a l image très nette. Et ce n est pas QG = 1 pouvoir (avec une image du QG), 1 second est une entité d un des 3 pouvoirs. Ça parle beaucoups.. 1 Donc les 7 corsaires = les 3 amiraux ? ^^ 2 Donc pour toi 3 amiraux= 4 Yonku et leur empire XD '- Fujitora qui se lance comme objectif (peut être solo) d abolir les corsaires C'est quoi cette excuse, comme quoi Fujitora va affronter les 7 corsaires et les battre alors qu'un seul de ces corsaires qui est Doflaingo envisage qu'il peut tuer Fuji lui et toute sa famille '- scan 808, un des 5 doyens dit (p13) : "l'équilibre du monde ne peut pas être maintenu pour toujours. Il semble qu une grande purge doit nécessaire". Donc c est ce que jvous dit, rien n est indispensable pour la survie du GM et sa plus grande puissance militaire, la Marine. Autrement dit, les Amiraux.' Les Yonku calcule meme pas le GM, les amiraux se feront massacré par une alliance de deux Yonku, attendant de voit cette fameuse purge, le puissant Akainu qui n'est meme pas capable d'affronter Wano...